Love:Dead or Alive
by Crusher66
Summary: Walker and Trivette must find Gage and Sydney before time is too late. Syd and Gage may finally express their true feelings. SAG PLEASE REVIEW! PGsome language content
1. Undercover losses

Synopsis: Walker and Trivette must find Gage and Sydney before time is too late.  
  
Walker and Trivette were pacing Walker's office. Rangers Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage were almost three hours late for their check-in phone call.  
  
They were working undercover in a drug ring based in Dallas, Texas. Already one cop was dead and two missing in action. That's when the local cops called in the big boys, the Texas Rangers. Walker had sent Sydney and Gage by themselves because the drug lord knew and could recognized Walker and Trivette in an instant. And now after two weeks since sending the two younger rangers in, Trivette and Walker were waiting impatiently for the call from their partners and friends.  
  
"Walker, Sydney and Gage are probably occupied or just forgot to call- in today," Trivette tried to reassure him. He knew Walker was worried about them and he to was afraid for his friend's lives.  
  
"I just have this gut feeling something isn't right, Trivette." Walker picked up the speed while he was pacing when he thought about all the possibilities of why he received no phone call from Sydney and Gage. The phone's loud ring drowned out Walker's thoughts.  
  
"See, that's probably them now," piped Trivette.  
  
Cordell Walker pressed the speaker phone button on his black phone. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Aah, Cordell Walker, you remember me don't you? I have a piece of information to hand to you. I have your two Texas Rangers. I believe their names are Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage. Now I'll give you three choices on ways we can deal with this little problem. One, you can find them. Two, you can meet my ten million dollar ransom and safe passage out of the United States. Or thirdly, you can have them killed. You have two days to make your decision. Any questions?" a dark evil voice croaked.  
  
"How do I know they're still alive?" Walker asked. He was afraid to hear the honest truth.  
  
"Get over here bitch!" The man yelled. Clunking chains could be heard in the background. "Talk woman!" he commanded.  
  
"Walker, don't give in! We're fine just." Sydney was cut off by her kidnapper.  
  
"Well as you can hear she's still alive, for the time being. Let's see forty-seven hours, fifty-six minutes, ad twelve seconds. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you." Before he hung up he laughed awkwardly.  
  
"What are we going to do Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"We're going to find them," Walker said while pounding his fist on the desk shaking everything that was upon it.  
  
~Drug Dealer's Basement~  
  
"You can shout or what ever the hell you please," a grungy looking young man said. Nobody's going to hear you but you sexy, we might keep you as our toy!" He stroked her cheek with his index finger. Sydney came back with a mighty reflexive slap to his left cheek. He grabbed his cheek and immediately socked her in the eye.  
  
"Don't you touch her again!" Gage shouted as he stood up off the cold cement floor.  
  
"Or you'll do what, macho man? You have no room to talk. I don't need to keep you nor do I want to," the stated. He walked out of the pitch black cell as soon as he was done with his speech. He locked the steel door behind him.  
  
"Syd, are you okay?" Gage asked sympathetically. Since the cell was pitch black they had a hard time finding each other so the tried to feel for each other.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine," Sydney reassured him. Gage finally found Syd's face and felt a sticky solution.  
  
"Syd, you're bleeding!" Gage declared.  
  
"Gage, honestly I'm fine. That guy hit my nose and gave me a black eye. But really I'm okay," Sydney was in pain because of her injuries to her face but she didn't tell Gage because she didn't want Gage to know.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. He always was afraid of her getting hurt or even killed. When Gage saw that man hit her he felt a feeling he never felt before: hatred and the need to protect her. This was a feeling that he pushed away from time to time with Syd. He just realized, after all this time he actually, truly loved her.  
  
"Gage, really I'm perfectly fine." Sydney Cooke was getting a tad bit upset with Gage. She kept thinking 'he probably thinks this little girl can't take care of herself. A man must protect her.'  
  
~Ranger Head Quarters~  
  
"Where do we start at?" Trivette asked Walker.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Alex about getting a search warrant for the glass plant where the illegal drug trafficking is taking place. Trivette, look up Jared LaFevear and see if his old cell buddies are out." Just then Assistant District Attorney Alex Cahill walked in, who still had no clue about the predicament her friends Sydney and Gage were in.  
  
"Walker, did Sydney or Gage call yet? They should've called by now, shouldn't they have?" Alex was panicking. She knew how dangerous being a Texas Ranger was with all the mishaps with Walker.  
"Alex, someone is holding them hostage. I really need a warrant for the glass plant where we put Gage and Sydney in place. I just have a feeling if we have a warrant we will find them in there somewhere."  
  
"I'll try to get a warrant, but it'll be hard to find a magistrate to get a signature for a warrant with it being two day before Christmas. Most judges around here are on vacation and you'll need more proof then just a feeling. I'm sorry Walker. I'll do my best." Alex placed he hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Two days before Christmas? I've forgotten, with this and the sudden rise in case load." Walker and Trivette stared at each other. They had two days to find them or they would be killed on Christmas day. Alex caught Walker's and Trivette's grim stares.  
  
"What's wrong Walker?" Alex became very panicked.  
  
"If we don't give in to their ten million dollar ransom and a safe way out of the country within forty-eight hours, they'll execute Sydney and Gage." Walker could tell she was troubled so Walker held Alex close to him. Trivette saw his cue to exit so he did so.  
  
~Syd's and Gage's holding cell~  
  
Syd was grateful that she was in this jam with Gage then any other ranger. She had a hard time admitting to herself that until this moment she had lied to herself. It took years for her to admit that she loved Gage with all her heart. When she feel asleep that night she kept dreaming of them together on an island, walking hand in hand leaving footprints in the golden sand with the horizon peaking out over the water.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Gage's voice interrupted Sydney's superior dream.  
  
"Good and you?" Sydney said. She was lying through her teeth. She had an intense headache.  
  
"Fine," he paused. "You know Walker is going to find us, don't you?" He could tell even in the dark she was afraid to die even though she put her life in danger every time she had her Texas Ranger badge on.  
  
"Gage, I honestly don't know if he will make it here in time." She was going to agree with him but she could tell no lie to him.  
  
"How long does he have to find us?" he asked. Sydney only knew how long they had to live because she was there when Jared LaFevear told Walker over the phone.  
  
"When he called he said that he had about forty-eight hours to find us. Christmas day we will either get the gift of life, or death." She couldn't go on any further. The thought terrified her.  
  
"Christmas day?" Gage asked without a clue.  
  
"Alex and I are probably the only people at H.Q. who remembered that the day after tomorrow is Christmas."  
  
When Gage found out that he may only have less then two days to live he decided he must tell her how much she meant to him before it was too late.  
  
Just then the door was slammed wide open.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHO IS GOING TO BE AT THE DOOR? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST WTR FANFIC AND I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT, SO FAR. 


	2. An escape gone bad

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
I apologize now for this short chapter.  
  
"Come on baby doll! Time to leave this asswhole," one of LaFevear's thugs said. He was dressed in camouflage pants and a dark green shirt. He had on black boots that came to his knees. The man with the croaky voice looked like he was in his 20's and worked out in the gym every day of his life.  
  
"Just give me one minute, please," pleaded Sydney. It's the first time Sydney pleaded with a criminal. "afterwards you can do with me whatever you would like." Sydney knew the last part would catch the man's attention.  
  
"Fine, but only one minute." The man said while he walked into the lighted hall. He didn't close the door in case she was planning an escape. Now Sydney and Gage could see each other because of the light peaking through the doorway.  
  
"Sydney your eye is swelled shut!" Gage scolded her because she said she was okay after LaFevear punched her. "How come you didn't tell me your were really hurt? Why did you say you'd let them do whatever the wanted to you just to spend a minute more with me?" He kept rattling off questions.  
  
"Shut up, Gage. I love you dammit!" She hollered above his unending questions. She hurriedly put her lips onto his and gave him a passionate kiss. At first he was shocked but easily gave in to her loving kiss. The man came back in immediately after the finished their kiss.  
  
"Aw, how cute. Come on bitch!" He unlocked her chains and dragged her through the door. He had shut the steel door with a big "bang."  
  
Gage called out, "Sydney Cooke I love you too!" He then realized she could not her him.  
  
After the man shut the door Sydney could tell the man had no guys and all the keys. She looked around to see her scenario. She then recognized that all the men had belittled her which she made to her advantage.  
  
"Hey handsome, you want a little kiss?" He got close to her and was about to kiss her when she kicked his legs out from under him. She picked him up of the cold linoleum floor and gave him a choke hold and he fell limp in her arms. She gently laid him to the ground. She unhooked the keys from his belt, grabbed his gun, and took off for the cell that held Gage. She fiddled with the keys and finally found the right key and opened the door.  
  
When the light flashed in Gage thought this was the end of his life until he saw the petite woman stand at the door.  
  
"Shh! Hurry up!" Sydney instructed as quietly as possible.  
  
"Syd? How?" Gage was extremely surprised.  
  
"Some guys are so desperate! There has to be a way out of here. A trap door or something. I'm going to see if he has a cell phone."  
  
"Wait Syd. Did you hear that?" Gage inquired. Footsteps could be heard. Luckily Gage and Sydney both could tell there was only one pair of footsteps.  
  
"Hey man! What's taking you so long with the broad? You better not be doing anything with her without the rest of us or LaFevear will kill you!" A man called out.  
  
"Syd play dead!" Gage called out to Sydney who instantly complied with Gages demand. Gage made his way to a small hallway while the guy went to check on Sydney, who was laying face down on the floor.  
  
"Shit! What happened? Damn, Rick probably killed her! That ass!" As the shorter man checked Ranger Cooke's pulse, Gage sprang on top of the shorter man. Sydney instantly got up to find the guy on the floor with a pool of blood forming from a head wound. Gage grabbed the gun off of the lifeless man.  
  
"Gage, there is an office somewhere here. Go by the stairs and make sure no one comes by the office. I'm calling Walker," Sydney whispered. Adrenaline pumping through her blood she ran to the door she was sure was the door that led to the office. She took out the keys and picked the right one on the first try. She brought her gun out that she got from Rick. She opened the door and immediately saw that the room was empty. She ran over to the phone and dialed Walker's office number. No answer. She left a message on the answering machine telling Walker where they were at. She then tried Walker's cell phone. Out of range. She then dialed Alex Cahill's office phone number.  
  
"Assistant District Attorney Alex Cahill," a voice answered.  
  
"Alex, it's Syd. I need Walker right away," Sydney murmured.  
  
"Syd, are you okay? How's Gage? Where are you? How did you get to a phone." Alex kept throwing questions in the conversation.  
  
"Alex, tell Walker we're okay," Sydney quietly added, "for now. Where at the plant where we worked under cover at. We're are currently in the basement." Her jaw dropped just as somebody made their way to the desk which held the phone.  
  
The man put his hand on the corners of the desk and bent down close to her face. She looked up into the man's face and saw Gage being held by three guys. Another man was to the left of the guy leaning on the desk. "Calling someone?" Jared LaFevear spoke.  
  
SORRY ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS AS GOOD AS THE LAST. HAVE A GOOD DAY. 


	3. The truth be told

Another short chapter but, hopefully, I will update sooner then I usually have been. Also a little Alex and Walker moment in the beginning.  
  
Warning: Ending of this chapter is a bit graphic!  
  
~In Alex's office~  
  
"Syd? Sydney? Are you there? Sydney, are you okay? Syd? Please answer me," Alex desperately asked. After a few more seconds of begging for an answer she hung up the phone with a daze. 'Why would she just hang up like that, without a simple good bye or warning. I don't want to admit it, but, she has to be in trouble.' Alex thought. She unsteadily sat in her brown leather chair with her hands. At that moment Trivette and Walker. Walker took one look at her and instantly knew there was news, bad news.  
  
Alex broke the barrier of silence. "Walker," Alex's tone was very depressing and sluggish. "I couldn't get a warrant yet, but Sydney just called. She told me to tell you that they are fine and you could find them in the basement of the plant. She has me worried though. She just hung up without any goodbye. She has to be in trouble, Walker. Since she called and asked you to find them so that means you have probable cause and you don't need a warrant to search the establishment."  
  
Alex looked as if she were to cry and Walker knew it. Trivette saw the best moment to make his quiet exit. Walker gently pulled her close and into a gentle, comforting hug. "We will find them. Everything will be okay," Walker softly whispered into her delicate ear. Alex placed her head on his shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay." Alex picked her head up and looked deeply into his eyes. Walker leant down and kissed her on her lips. "I have to go."  
  
Walker left the tidy office and went out to the hall where Trivette was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Let's go Trivette," Walker commanded. Both men flew down the stairs in a hurry and found their way to Walker's silver truck. After the men got inside and buckled their seatbelts Walker switched on the blinking blue lights and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
~The office where Sydney and Gage are being held at~  
  
"Ranger Sydney Cooke, you've been a very naughty girl. I would just love to keep you all to myself because you are appealing to me. Unfortunately you are too much hassle to put up with, my dear," Jared LaFevear declared. "Ranger Walker is only going to get back one ranger, if that. Miss Cooke, you may choose who will be executed. You or Ranger Francis Gage." He knew how much pain the other would be if the other would die and Mr. LaFevear new it. He loved to play head games with people he would soon kill. It tortured the person even more.  
  
"Don't hurt her," Gage called out still restrained. At that same moment Sydney yelled out "Don't hurt him."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," LaFevear said as if he were a mother correcting a young child. "Do I need to remind you, Ranger Gage that my little lady Cooke picks. My number one rule is that you do not speak unless spoken too. Got it? Boys, show him his punishment. Make sure he will remember this rule too." At that point a man with a black mustache and long jet black hair pulled his arm back and punched Gage square in the jaw. Immediately a dark bruise was starting to form. The man then punched him in the ribs. Gage immediately new the unknown man broke a rib or two. "So Sydney Cooke, who shall die today?" He laughed menacingly. Jared placed his arm on her shoulder. She would have loved to punch but was afraid for what might happen to Gage.  
  
"Please just keep Gage safe. Don't hurt him." Sydney realized that she was truly in love with Francis Gage. She would die for him.  
  
"Good, Good." Jared LaFevear laughed hysterically. "Ranger Gage, you will have ring side seats to Ranger Cooke's execution. Today I am feeling quite generous today. I'll give you a minute to talk. You three, go up and set up." The three left promptly letting Gage stand by himself. One man and Jared were still left. The man had a gun pointed at Gage's head, just in case they tried any funny business.  
  
"Sydney, what in the hell where you thinking. What in god's name is a matter with you?" Gage's voice was raising with every syllable. He was furious with Sydney because her life is to be taken instead of his. Sydney knew he was upset and she couldn't believe he was yelling at her. In all their years of working together he never raised his voice, nor, ask what she was thinking.  
  
"Gage, I'm not even going to explain myself. If I live, I live. If I die, I die. I do know that I'm doing this for you because I love you. I will always love you. And I hope by some miracle I live and I will always have you." She hoped he would understand the reason for her actions. She quickly made a silent prayer for a miracle.  
  
"What if he puts a bullet through you? What if he tortures you to death? If you die, hell, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he added quietly, "or without you."  
  
Jared LaFevear dragged Sydney up the dark stairwell while the other man took Gage upstairs. Gage, when he was brought upstairs, was handcuffed by each wrist to a wooden oak chair. After Gage was situated Sydney was led up on a plastic carton. A thick rope was hanging down off a pipe and was soon adjusted to her size. LaFevear slid Sydney's neck through the hole in which the rope formed.  
  
"Texas Rangers," Walker shouted as the door flew off the hinges. Walker stood prominent with his gun drawn and Trivette coming up in the rear. Shots rang throughout the warehouse and men fell, but not Walker, nor, Trivette.  
  
Jared left to help the other boys, who were trying to fight of Walker and Trivette, without success. Jared, however, did one task before he left. He kicked the carton out from under Sydney. She started to fall but was stopped. Her body was trying to land on the floor making the rope tighten. She couldn't get any air in. Before she knew it she was on the verge of darkness.  
  
Gage took a quick look around and tilted his chair back. He fell backwards unto the chair immediately breaking it and breaking free of the hold the chair had on him. He got up and shook of the pain and sprinted towards the dangling Sydney.  
  
When he reached her, her face was turning a light shade of purple. He picked her up to relieve the crushing sensation on her throat. He reached up and untied the knot, letting Sydney free. Gage gently laid her on the cold cement.  
  
Gage put two fingers along her neck. No pulse. He placed his ear above her mouth and nose. She wasn't breathing. He started CPR. "Sydney, you have to live." He was talking to himself. "I haven't told you I loved you." He quickly corrected himself. "I haven't told you I love you. I do. I just have a hard time showing emotions." Gage still continued CPR, but he started to shed tears. The last time Gage cried was when he found out about his parents death and he knew it too. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He continued CPR and didn't even noticed that the shots ceased. "Walker, I need an ambulance now. Syd's not breathing!" Gage shouted at Walker. 


	4. Ambulance

Whenever Walker heard Gage call out for an ambulance, he dashed to the truck. Trivette had stayed inside just incase someone tried to escape, after he made sure Gage didn't need help. He would've stayed with Gage but he knew that he should leave him alone. Gage, after all, was doing his very best at saving Sydney's precious life.  
  
Walker hopped up into the truck after he opened the door. He sat in the driver's seat and pulled out the radio. "Ranger down. I repeat Ranger down. We need medical assistance ASAP." A muffled "roger" came over the radio. He gave the receptionist a few moments to attend to his appointed task. "Connect me wit Assistant District Attorney Alex Cahill." He didn't ask but demanded the errand to be done. Without any word of warning, Alex got on.  
  
"Walker?" Her voice was shaky. If Walker could look at her, he knew she was crying. She wanted to ask if her friends were alive, but could get up enough courage to ask the question.  
  
"I'm not sure how Sydney is." He wanted to hold. To stop her cries. "Gage sounds like he's okay. I'm not sure Syd's okay though. Gage asked for an ambulance. He sounded really distressed." He paused not wanting to continue. He didn't want to tell her that Sydney could be dead in there and he was too afraid to find out. It was hard enough losing his first partner but losing another partner who was one of his best friends.  
  
"What is it Walker? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there." She wanted him to know what was going on, but at the same time she was afraid of the truth.  
  
"Gage said Sydney wasn't breathing." Walker couldn't tell if Sydney suffered from any other injury except for the strangulation. All he could remember seeing was hair raising upward over a stack of boxes. Sydney could be lying dead now and he wouldn't know it.  
  
~Gage and Sydney~  
  
"Sydney, please wake up." He slid his hand over her throat to try to feel a pulse. He felt a weak and slow pulse. He still could not locate a smile in him. Gage still had a deep lying thought of losing his partner. Not only his work partner, but his life partner.  
  
Sydney was still laying on the floor. She tried to open her eyes. When she finally conquered the task of opening her eyes she squinted her eyes. The light was too bright and she had to focus on bringing down the two Gages to one Gage. When Gage noticed that Sydney had opened up her eyes, all he could just stare at this miracle that was in his life. She looked up and looked into Gage's eyes. She could see a sparkling trail starting at his eyes and ending at his chin. All Gage could manage to say was a shaky "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Her voice was dry. She was so glad that Gage had told her he loved her. She still laid there. "I think I may need CPR again." She said trying to lighten up the moment.  
  
"You think so? Well if you really need CPR. I can't deny your need of CPR." He bent down to her face and gave her a passionate kiss. At that moment Walker and Trivette were together looking down at Sydney's and Gage's kiss. Sydney saw the two men looking at them smiling. She stopped the kiss and looked up and blushed. She never usually blushed but at that moment she believed she may have lost her professionalism.  
  
Walker broke the awkward silence. "I called for an ambulance." Sydney turned away. She couldn't believe that she was caught kissing Gage by her superior.  
  
"Sydney, are you okay?" Sydney just shook her head 'yes.' In the background they could hear the local police taking all the handcuffed man away. Walker and Trivette left to wait for the ambulance.  
  
"Come on, you're going to the hospital." Gage let out his hand so she could try to pull herself up. The only problem was she felt dizzy and could not pick herself up. "Want a ride shortly?" With out any response he gently picked her up. She smiled broadly. 


End file.
